


[Podfic] Nokken Wood

by seleneaurora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - rural urban fantasy, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Skinny Steve, Soft Stucky Week, but still soft, nokken Bucky Barnes, not quite as lighthearted as the summary sounds, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Nokken Wood" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:When Sam's friend needs a house-sitter for his place in the country, Steve jumps at the chance. Six months rent-free to do nothing but draw and paint and wander the countryside, looking for inspiration? It was like a dream. But when he gets lost in a storm and nearly falls into a pond he starts to rethink the whole like a dream aspect of life in the country. And when a red-eyed, sharp-clawed, silver-fanged creature rises out of the darkness, Steve is one hundred percent certain the dream's morphed into a nightmare....until it gives him a cup of tea.(Inspired partly by this prompta supernatural creature is supposed to scare you but instead it gives you a cup of tea and a blanket because you're having a bad day and you keep coming backand partly bythis painting.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	[Podfic] Nokken Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nokken Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900623) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 1:12:33
  * **MP3 File Size:** 49.8MB
  * **M4B Audiobook File Size:** 68.9MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/nokken-wood_202007/nokken%20wood.mp3)
  * **Audiobook (M4B):** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/nokken-wood_202007/Nokken%20Wood.m4b)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/nokken-wood_202007/nokken%20wood.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leveragehunters for having blanket podfic permission!
> 
> The music is "[The River Bricolage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk6LBlP409k)" by the band "Nokken + The Grim." The violin playing is amazing, the mask is... pretty freaking weird.


End file.
